Our First Daughter
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: ¿Blaine Anderson seria padre?. "Este fic participa en el reto "Primeros pasos" del foro "Historias por contar""


Nota Importante: "Este fic participa en el reto "Primeros pasos" del foro "Historias por contar""

Nota del Autor: Como dice arriba este fic es para un concurso, es la primera vez que participo en un foro, estoy re emocionada. Mi fic es acerca de su primer hijo.

Sin más retraso.

Siéntense y disfruten

* * *

_Blaine y Kurt caminaban de un lado a otro de la habitación, estaban muy nerviosos más nerviosos de lo normal, esto no era como la primera vez que Kurt gano el Tony o cuando Blaine gano el grammy por el disco del año, esto era mucho más importante que un premio._

_-Blaine estoy muy nervioso- murmuro Kurt al borde del colapso _

_-Amor, tranquilízate todo saldrá bien- Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su marido _

_-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cómo tranquilizarme?- _

_-Es un don que tengo- _

_Kurt sonrió y beso a su marido. _

_-Lo lamento-dijo una chica entrando a la habitación- interrumpí algo-_

_-Está bien- murmuraron los dos _

_-Tengo noticias- dijo ella _

_-¿Buenas o malas?- pregunto Kurt quien tomaba de la mano a Blaine _

_-Muy buenas, podrán tener a Elizabeth en unos meses- _

_Kurt se soltó a llorar pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza era el momento más feliz de su vida, iba a poder tener una hija con Blaine. _

_El moreno por su parte estaba en shock, un feliz shock. Iba a ser padre…..un momento iba a ser padre, ahora que de verdad iba a pasar estaba muerto de miedo, ¿Qué tal si era un fiasco?, Cómo su padre. _

_Cuando llegaron a su casa Kurt corrió al teléfono e invito a Finn y a Rachel a cenar, no les dio más explicaciones, solo los obligo a venir. _

_Blaine se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba aterrado, ¿Blaine Anderson seria padre? Se imaginó todo aquello en lo que él podría defraudar a su hija, pensó en esa cosita tan diminuta que sería su responsabilidad y sin más el terror se apodero más de él, no había tenido un buen ejemplo de padre, ¿Qué haría entonces? _

_Kurt como siempre se dio cuenta que algo ocurría con su marido, así que se acercó junto a él sin que el moreno se diera cuenta y le planto un beso en la mejilla._

_-¿Qué tienes? Pregunto Kurt de repente _

_-Nada- contesto Blaine _

_-No me mientras Anderson, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa- Blaine quiere odiar a Kurt en esos momentos pero no podía. _

_-Estoy muy asustado Kurt- admitió al fin- No tuve un buen ejemplo como padre y soy todo un desastre, ¿Qué tal si le fallo a nuestra Elizabeth? ¿Y si no soy un buen padre?- _

_-Escucharme Blaine, claro que le vas a fallar a nuestra hija es parte de ese concepto llamado paternidad, pero vas a saber remediar ese error, ¿sabes por qué lo sé?- Blaine negó- Porque lo hiciste conmigo, remediaste los errores que cometiste porque me amas, será lo mismo con ella. Vas a ser un excelente padre, le darás lo más importante amor, fuerza y todas esas cosas maravillosas que tú eres- _

_-Tienes una idea lo mucho que te amo- exclamo el moreno _

_-Sí, pero me gusta que me lo repitas- _

_-Te amo Kurt Hummel Anderson y te prometo amar a nuestra hija- _

**Meses después**

_Hoy era el gran día. Si hace meses estaban nerviosos hoy querían saltar por la ventana. La cita para los últimos detalles era a las 12, ni Kurt ni Blaine pudieron dormir en toda la noche, se la pasaron platicando de las cosas que harían con su hija. Ninguno de los dos fue a trabajar y antes de salir arreglaron la habitación por última vez. _

_La hora llego y los dos estaban sentados en la pequeña oficina de adopción. _

_-Perdón por la tardanza, deben de estar muy nerviosos- los dos asintieron- Bueno solo tenemos que arreglar los últimos papeles, no tomara más de 15 minutos- _

_Y si le preguntan a la pareja fueron los 15 minutos más largos de su vida._

_Cuando por fin terminaron el papeleo, caminaron hacia la habitación donde su hija los esperaba. _

_Elizabeth era una pequeña niña de tan solo diez años de edad, ellos habían planeado adoptar un bebe, pero cuando vieron a esa niña era como si un lazo los uniera a ella. _

_Su piel era blanca del mismo color que la de Kurt, sus ojos eran verdes iguales a los de Blaine, era casi un milagro, si vieran a esa niña podrían jurar que de verdad es hija de la pareja. _

_Sus pequeños piecitos colgaban de la silla donde estaba sentada mientras jugaba con unas cuantas muñecas. _

_-Elizabeth- llamo la señorita, la pequeña volteo y sonrió- Ven aquí _

_Ella asintió y acomodo su lindo vestido verde, lo que Kurt y Blaine ignoraban era que la niña había pasado toda la noche escogiendo el vestido perfecto para conocer a sus nuevos papis. _

_-Ellos son…..- _

_-Mis papis- dijo la niña _

_-Exacto- respondió la señorita- Los dejo, es toda suya a partir de ahora, recuerden que las visitas de la supervisora son cada mes- Ellos asintieron y la mujer salió _

_-¿Me recuerdas?- pregunto Kurt_

_Esta no era la primera vez que hablaban cuando vinieron a ver a los niños habían pasado media hora hablando con Elizabeth _

_-Claro, tu viniste a verme hace unos meses, porque querían ser mis papás- respondió ella- ¿Les gustas mi vestido?- _

_-Te ves hermosa- hablo por primera vez Blaine y la niña le dio una enorme sonrisa _

_-Son del mismo color de tu ojos….Papi- dijo tímida la niña. Ahora el que sonrió fue Blaine- ¿Ya son mis papis oficiales?- _

_-Sí, mi amor- respondió Kurt _

_La niña empezó a brincar en medio de la habitación y a ellos les pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo. _

_-Yo soy tu….- empezó Blaine _

_-Tu eres papi Blaine- finalizo ella- Y tú eres papi Kurt- sonrió orgullosa de sí misma _

_-Así es preciosa. Es hora de irnos, debemos pasar a comprarte ropa y algunas otras cosas- dijo Blaine _

_-Sí, compraremos ropa- Elizabeth volvió a saltar _

_Sin duda esa niña debía ser hija de Kurt. _

_Entraron al centro comercial, cada uno sostenía la mano de su hija. _

_La piel no era lo único que Kurt y ella tenían en común sino esa fascinación por la moda. _

_Los dos se la pasaron más de tres horas comprando ropa comparando colores y discutiendo lo que estaba y no estaba de moda, Blaine simplemente les sonreía o murmuraba un ''te ves divina, mi amor'' ._

_Al final terminaron con media tienda en bolsas pero con su hija con una sonrisa enorme. _

_-Es hora de que conozcas tu casa, princesa- Blaine abrió con cuidado la puerta mostrándole a su hija su casa. _

_Los pequeños ojos de la niña se abrieron ligeramente, ¿acaso toda este lugar seria su casa?_

_-¿Todo esto es su casa?- pregunto ella _

_-Nuestra cada Elizabeth, a partir de hoy también es tu casa- _

_La niña soltó las dos bolsas que llevaba en sus manitas y salio corriendo a recorrer toda la casa. _

_-¿Tengo cuarto propio?- _

_-Claro que sí, ven vamos a mostrártelo- La niña le extendió los brazos a Blaine esperando que el moreno la cargara, él sonrió y tomo en brazos a su hija. _

_-Papi Kurt, apúrate- grito la niña cuando Kurt se quedó parado por tan hermosa escena. _

_El cuarto de la niña era rosa con una cama enorme cubierta de una sabana blanca. _

_-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Kurt _

_-Lo amo, es hermoso- La niña abrazo a sus padres- Muchas gracias- dijo mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. _

_Bajo de los brazos de Blaine y corrió a la enorme cama. _

_-Esta cama es enorme, nunca había tenido una cama así para mi sola- _

_-Por allá está el closet, tal vez mañana guardaremos toda tu ropa y por allá están tus juguetes, si no te gusten podremos comprar otros- _

_-Me encantan estos juguetes- Elizabeth corrió y los abrazo- Muchas pero muchas gracias, esto es lo más lindo del mundo- camino hacia sus juguetes otra vez pero a mitad del camino dio media vuelta- gracias por adoptarme, cuando platicaron conmigo hace unos meses estaba deseando que me escogieran- _

_La pareja está al borde de las lagrima, ¿Cómo es que una niña podría traerles tanta felicidad a sus vidas?_

_-Tengo hambre- se sobo la pancita _

_-Vamos abajo a que Papi Blaine te prepare unos deliciosos emparedados- y esta vez Kurt cargo a su hija quien subió feliz a sus brazos _

_-Todo papi Blaine- dijo riendo _

_Pero antes de que terminaran de bajar las escaleras el timbre de la puerta sonó. _

_Cuando Blaine la abrió aparecieron Finn y Rachel junto con Cory su pequeño niño de 9 años._

_-¿Ella es la pequeña Elizabeth?- pregunto Rachel _

_-Si soy yo, ¿tú quién eres?- dijo ella _

_-Ellos son tus tíos Finn y Rachel y aquel de allá es tu primo Cory- _

_La niña bajo de los brazos de su padre y se acercó a la familia Hudson-Berry _

_-Hola tía Rachel- la saludo con un beso- Eres muy bonita- _

_-Hola Elizabeth, tu estas preciosa- _

_-Hola tío Finn, eres muy guapo- _

_-Hola pequeña, lo mismo digo- _

_Con sumo cuidado se acercó a Cory que sostenía una bolsa de regalo._

_-Hola primo Cory- dijo ella_

_-Hola prima- dijo serio- Te trajimos esto- le entrego la bolsa, tengo había un divertido juego de mesa_

_-Qué lindo, muchas gracias, pero no será divertido si lo juego yo sola, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- _

_La cara de Cory se ilumino mientras asentía eufóricamente _

_-¿Podemos ir a jugar?- preguntaron los dos niños y los padres murmuraron un ''si' _

_-Es una niña preciosa, hermano- dijo Finn- Les juro que si no supiera que la adoptaron diría que es genéticamente de ustedes- _

_Ya entrada la noche sus visitantes se despidieron e Elizabeth se estaba quedando dormida entre sus padres, su cabecita descansaba en la pierna de Blaine mientras sus piecitos estaban sobre el muslo de Kurt. _

_-Vamos preciosa a dormir-Blaine cargo a su hija y la puso sobre su hombro, Kurt se levantó y los siguió. _

_Con mucho cuidado la recostó y le dio un beso en la frente. _

_-Buenas noches papis- murmuro la niña _

_-Buenas noches mi amor- murmuraron los dos _

_-Gracias papis, este fue el mejor día. Los quiero mucho- y la niña se dejó atrapar por el sueño. _

_-Ella es perfecta-dijo Blaine cuando los dos ya estaban en la cama _

_-Te diste cuenta lo buen padre que eres- _

_-Ha pasado un día Kurt- rio Blaine _

_-Pero fue el primer día y estuviste excelente- _

_Blaine sonrió y beso a su marido. _

_-El primer día de muchos-_


End file.
